Malik's Soliloquy
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Just a fluffy little Bronzeshipping One-shot.


A/N: WARNING! Major fluffyness ahead!!! And I mean MAJOR!! And total Oocness!!!

You have been warned!!!

I don't know, I was just lying on the floor, spacing out and POOF this popped into my head. It was fun to write! ^ ^

It's from Malik's POV for the first part, so yeah. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh than your lobotomy was a success.

1234567890987654321234567890

My sister says I'm weird.

She's one to talk, I mean, she spends 15 hours a day at her new museum job.

But I guess I can't blame her. I do spend my free time in strange ways.

When I come home from a long day at my new school, I like to grab the footrest from the living room and drag it to my room. I will then lie on the floor, using my stuffed worm that I bought from a small knick-knack store out of impulse as a pillow, and put my feet up. For hours I will lie like that, staring at the ceiling, playing the heaviest most depressing songs on my Mp3 player.

I even bought a big packet of glow in the dark star stickers to put on my ceiling and lamp. They're really pretty to look at when you turn the lights off.

Sometimes I like to listen to my music and watch T.V at the same time. I like to try and match the music to the show and watch it like a music video. It makes me laugh when the timing is perfect.

Rishid says I'm too attached to my music. And he's right. I don't go anywhere without my little Portable audio device.

When my sister kicks me out of the house, I like to sit on a park bench and watch all the people to the sound of my songs. It's so amusing to see, especially when the lyrics fit the moment.

I guess I can't stand to be apart of reality. It makes me think too much. I don't like to think because my mind tends to wander a little bit too far.

I once was asked to think about my birthday. I thought about how old I was going to turn, then moved on to how I could barley remember my previous years, to the fact that time was moving too fast for my own comfort. It went on and on until I ended up wondering what death will be like and how fast it will come.

Needless to say that I completely freaked myself out and now I hate birthdays.

But music makes all of those thoughts go away.

The councilor says that one day I'll find someone.

I'm not too sure what she meant by that, I'm perfectly content by myself.

I mean, my friends are fun and nice to have around, but they can produce too much drama.

Drama leads to heartbreak and tears and makes me feel as though we were in some sort of soap opera.

I hate soap operas. They seem so superficial and, well, lame.

But what're you gonna do?

Ryou says that he worries about me.

Bakura says that my brain has turned to mush.

I'm not sure where they come to those conclusions. Their mind link is open waaaaay too much.

I bet they talk in their soul rooms at night and bounce crazy scenarios off of each other until Ryou almost has a heart attack from anxiety.

I'll never tell them this, but whenever I talk to my conscience, I picture those two.

Ryou, obviously, is the angel and Bakura the devil. They argue so much, Devil Bakura always loves to push Angel Ryou's buttons and make him whine in frustration.

They always get way off topic too. Which is kind of strange, since their part of my subconscious.

But if Bakura had his own body, I bet that's exactly what would happen, along with other things.

Yugi says I'm welcome to his house anytime.

Yami says I should just get out of the house.

Sometimes I wonder how those two manage to get anything done. They talk so much during the day.

It always makes me laugh a little when I see Yugi sitting on the floor, staring out in space for large periods of time.

He looks so innocent, and has the mind to match.

I love making 'that's what she said' jokes when he's around, just to see that blank look on his face, fallowed by the sudden gasp and blush when Yami explains through the mind link.

Their relationship always confused me.

I asked Yami once what he thought of Yugi.

He just smiled at me. His eyes were so soft, I barley recognized them.

"He's my Aibou…" He told me.

I still don't get it.

Kaiba says that everyone likes to point out my flaws.

Truthfully, I had never noticed until he said that.

But at the same time, I don't really care.

I am perfectly aware of all of my flaws. In fact, I know them better than anyone else.

They like to haunt me and gnaw at my self-esteem every time I acknowledge them.

I once made a model of my self-esteem for school. I poured bright red liquid into a 2-quartz pitcher and labeled it, "self-esteem". I then labeled a large bag of ice "Insults and flaws".

At school, I brought it to the front of the class and started violently throwing the ice into the pitcher until the liquid esteem had spilled all over the floor.

I got a C.

Marik says he loves my eyes.

He says that they sparkle with so much wonder and emotion that it makes him dizzy.

Some times he'll whine through our mind link and make me go look at myself in the mirror so that he can see my face.

I hate mirrors.

I think someone invented them specifically to make flaws pop out and mock you.

I can imagine just what that evil mad scientist said.

"Now teens everywhere will have low self-esteems and not have the courage to do anything! Mwhahahahahaha!!!"

But I do it anyway.

Mainly because when I do, Marik will coo at me and tell me how beautiful I am. He uses really lame similes and metaphors, but they make the butterflies in my stomach flap around like crazy.

It sounds selfish, but Marik is being just as selfish by making me get up from my perfectly comfortable floor to go stare at myself.

Other than that, our mind link is almost never open. It makes me a bit sad.

I wonder if he just likes me for my body. I wonder if he just uses me.

I wonder if he even knows my feelings…

Maybe I'm just thinking too much again. But I can't help but wonder, especially when I could almost swear I hear him whispering every night before I go to bed.

1234567890987654321234567890

Malik says he can't stand reality.

He says he'd rather float a drift in his own little world forever than deal with life.

He says that and then blocks me out by blasting his ears with that music of his.

I guess I should be more concerned about that.

His self-esteem seems so low. But I don't understand why, he's so freakin' pretty!

I tell him that every day, and yet he doesn't seem to hear me…

I hate to see him cry when he thinks too much. I hate to see him stress when people point out his nonexistent flaws.

I wish I could put my arms around him and hold him for hours, cooing softly in his ear.

I wish I could cradle his hand in mine and tell him that those people are wrong.

I would tell him how his warmth makes my legs melt with such desire.

I wish I could feel his soft lips against my own and let him drift away from reality that way.

But I fear that he still wouldn't hear me…

So for now, I'll whisper the same thing, and hopefully he will.

One day.

"I love you Malik…"

1234567890987654321234567890

Me: Oh the fluff is killing me!!!

Marik: You're telling me!

Malik: oh it's not that bad….

Me: Well, a good chick flick is nice every now and then.

Marik: Whatever

Me: R&R my silly little one-shot of fluff!!


End file.
